


Your Fault (My Fault)

by rockruffian



Series: Those Wacky Skeletons (And Them Doing Their Thing) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And probably therapy, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Short, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockruffian/pseuds/rockruffian
Summary: If you had just tried a little harder, you could have made things better(But you know that's not true.)--very short but angsty papyrus drabble because im a self projecty little bastard who is here to commit crimesi'm by no means any expert on writing!! honestly I just kinda wrote this out in my phones notes app at two in the morning because sometimes you really need a creative outlet for your emotions babey.





	Your Fault (My Fault)

They come out of the ruins and they're like the crude depiction of a ghost. _(Unnaturally pale. Shambling about.)_ They're covered head to toe in the dust of people you never got to know, people you never got to meet.  
  
You could have done something, anything.  
You should have _known_.  
_Try harder._

  
  
There were so many kids you couldn't get out of the woods in time- so many guards that you could have saved.  
  
_It's your fault._

  
Your diversions don't last long enough. Any kind of distraction only keeps them occupied for mere minutes before they slip past you again. You've got to stop being so _useless_.  
  
_Just. Try. Harder._

  
  
They keep going, and no matter what you do you can't stop them.  
  
_('You couldn't have', a voice in the back of your mind tries to tell you.)_

  
  
Snowdin is evacuated and your brother is urging you, pleading with you to come with him. _Just come with me, please don't stay, please._

But you can't, because this is your fault.  
  
You don't tell him that.

 

You're on a stage performing a rickety, jagged dance routine for an audience that no longer exists; And you swear you've recited this all before, more times than you can count.

_(You've done this so many times, and it's never worked, it never worked.)_

So you think that maybe if you played dumb, they'd have mercy. You're believing that maybe if you just acted naïve, it would be too much for them.  
  
You're thinking that, gee, it really would be easy to lose somebody's dust in this storm.  
And you're not sure if that's a comforting thought.  
  
  
Your head hits the snow.  
  
_So why can't you feel it?_  
  
You're speaking words of encouragement.  
  
_So why can't you hear them?_  
  
  
You close your eyes,  
  
  
And wake up again.


End file.
